


Your Bear

by SpookyBibi



Category: Glee
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kurt is tipsy and silly, M/M, Pining, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants everyone to know that he's with a bear. Dave wishes it was true. Silliness and fluff, with a tiny side of angst and pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://futurefantastic.tumblr.com/post/42935101786
> 
> "Bear with me" I say.
> 
> I have a bear with me. I want everyone to know.

“Bear with me!" Kurt announces, way too loudly, way too  ~~drunkenly~~  cheerfully.

He grins, tugs on Dave’s arm until Dave complies and lifts it above their heads. With their fingers loosely entwined, the contrast between Kurt’s lean forearm and Dave’s meatier one only serves Kurt’s words better.

It’s a long, fumbling journey through the packed crowd of the club. Kurt is more than tipsy and insists on keeping their hands joined and up the whole way. And tries to move/dance to the beat at the same time, despite the fact that his coordination is far from what he imagines it to be.

It’s up to Dave to keep a sharp eye out for possible obstacles, to steer them in the right direction when needed and to keep pace with Kurt.

“Bear with me, bear with me, bear with me,” Kurt’s chanting sounds like the warning beeps of a van backing up, but it’s said with such inoffensive charm that Dave can’t really be mad to be towed and displayed like this.

They reach the other side of the bar, at last, and Kurt falls into one of the (by some miracle) free couches. He forgets to let go of Dave’s hand and drags the other man down with him.

“Oomp!”

“Sorry,” Kurt giggles. He leans back with a happy sigh and waves their clasped hands clumsily. “I have a bear with me. I want  _everyone_  to know,” he shouts over the music.

“I think they do,” Dave chuckles, not putting up the slightest fight, even if his shoulder is twisted in an uncomfortable position. He merely sits back and if his grip tightens on Kurt’s hand while doing so, his thumb brushing over Kurt’s, it’s entirely coincidental.

“Can I ask why?”

“Uh?” Kurt turns a lazy head in his direction and frowns. “Why what?”

Dave stifles another chuckle. “Why do you want everyone to know?” he articulates, leaning closer. He looks down at their hands.

“Oh.” Kurt grins and shakes them once more. “Because you, my friend, are a commodity that should be advertised. New in town, it’s up to me to make sure they all know about you.”

Dave nods, slowly. “Right,” he says, and loosens his grip, enough to allow his fingers to escape.

Of course. He shouldn’t have focused on the “with me” part of the whole thing. Since they bumped each other (of all the Starbucks in New York, they seemed to favor the same one), Kurt has been nothing but an awesome friend. Once they moved past the apologies and awkwardness, equal on both sides, it’s been great. But  _just_  a friendship.

He needs to remember that. Kurt has been single, un-engaged, for almost a year but seems to enjoy that status. It’s not like he’s given Dave hints either.

“My personal publicist,” Dave says with a pathetic smile, hoping it doesn’t come out as bitter as it does in his head.

“Mmh-hm,” Kurt agrees, jumping to his knees on the couch. “I’m going to turn you into the most sought-after guy in this city.”

 He scoots closer, one hand gripping the back of the couch for stability, and jabs his finger in Dave’s chest.

“All by pointing the obvious,” he says. One look down and he snorts. “Pointing.”

Dave releases a chuckle, breathless and uneasy, but lets Kurt stay close.

Stupid, but he could never help himself when it comes to Kurt.

“Awesome bear specimen,” Kurt continues, “all strong muscles and bulk.” He runs a teasing finger up and scratches at Dave’s recent beard. “Very manly facial hair, and you’re rocking it,” he says with a smirk.

Dave rolls his eyes but says nothing. He can barely breathe, not just because this is somewhat embarrassing but also because Kurt is now  _climbing in his lap_.

“So sturdy,” Kurt whispers, with a playful jiggle that is anything but amusing to Dave.

The finger dances along the side of Dave’s neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake, and goes down his arm. “Arms that can hold up any guy… Very firm too, you got amazing biceps Dave.”

Dave swallows, nearly chokes while he’s at it. Not that he’ll admit it but the only reason his arms are so hard is because his fists are clenched as tightly as possible. Otherwise his hands would be around Kurt’s waist by now. 

“Th-Thanks.”

Kurt smiles brightly. “You’re welcome. Like I said, pointing out the obvious.”

His hand climbs back up, burning Dave’s skin on its way. It’s too long a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, Kurt too casually sitting on Dave, his fingers toying with Dave’s collar like it’s nothing.

It’s not, not for Dave. After a minute he readjusts his position on the couch, hoping for the best, and it works. The spell is broken and Kurt slithers down to the floor, much to Dave’s relief.

“Right,” he says, smile still plastered on, although it’s less dazed than it was. “That was long enough a break, and I can’t do my job if we stay here in the back.”

Dave nods, his eyes still fixed on Kurt, and follows him blindly back to the dance floor. It’s still overflowing with dancers, still an adventure just to find a spot, but Kurt persists, still clamoring about his “bear” and laughing at the joke, and Dave still follows.

He’s learned enough basic moves to hold his own when it comes to dancing, even came to enjoy it, and it’s quite useful now. Losing himself to the rhythm helps him with Kurt’s banter, his smirks and teases, prevents him from seeing them for more than what they are.

“Bear with me!” Kurt sing-songs once more, twirling away and presenting Dave with a flourish. He nearly topples over a (objectively) cute guy who’s been checking them out for a while.

“Oh sorry!” Kurt says automatically. His mirth returns at once when he sees who he ran into. “Well hi there.”

The guy nods and leans to speak in Kurt’s ear. “Yes, I agree. Let me make the introduction, as a way to apologize. You are…”

The guy leans once more, and Dave wishes he could run away.

“Carlos, meet David. David, Carlos,” Kurt says, eyes shining and one eyebrow raised.

Dave hides a sigh and shakes Carlos’ hand. “Pleasure,” he says over the music. Try as he may his tone his flat, his smile forced.

Carlos gives him an appreciative look over, his stare dimming once he gets to Dave’s face. “I’m sure,” he says back. He squints, glances at Kurt. “Sure,” he repeats.

A string of curses comes to Dave’s mind, directed at himself for not being subtle enough. Clearly.

“I’m going for a drink, but it was nice meeting you David,” Carlos says, shaking Dave’s hand once more before leaving, one more indistinct body among the clubbers.

Dave’s stare falls to the floor briefly and he feels his cheeks heat up. Thankfully the relative darkness of the bar conceals his fluster and Kurt misses it.

He simply shrugs, raises his hands in defeat and resumes his dancing. A beat or two later, Dave joins him, palms sweaty but relieved nonetheless.

A finger slides into his belt loop and he’s pulled towards Kurt.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt breathes out, cheek pressed to Dave’s. “I was sure he was into you. Clearly I’ll have to do better.”

His heart beating wildly in his chest, Dave struggles to reply in time.      

“I… Never mind. You don’t have to do this.”

Kurt laughs. “Oh but I do. As a friend and mentor, it’s my duty. Promoting the bear, to everyone.”

Dave breathes in, slowly, to calm down his shaking. If only Kurt would get it…

Then again, Kurt’s hands are still fiddling with his belt; he’s moving with Dave in tempo and shows no intention of stopping.

Maybe he could drop a hint, instead of waiting for one.

“What if I don’t want you to?” he says.

Taking one step to bring them closer together, he lets one hand slip to the small of Kurt’s back. Through the thin material of Kurt’s shirt, he can feel the man’s breath hitching.

“What-what do you mean?” Kurt babbles, pulling back just enough to look into Dave’s eyes.

They haven’t stopped moving, hips moving in sync unconsciously.

“Maybe I don’t want you to push me towards  _other_  guys,” Dave says in one breath, before holding it. Waiting for an answer.

Kurt stares at him blankly for a second, before a wicked smile spreads his lips as he, finally, gets Dave’s meaning. “So you mean… Bear with me then?” he asks, his hold on Dave’s waist more secure, purposeful.

Dave grins back, one hand now firmly set on Kurt’s back, the other cupping his cheek, just as warm as his must be. “Yeah, bear with  _you_. Your bear.”

Kurt inches ever so close. “I never thought of it that way.”

“Really?”

Their lips brush, the faintest touch, and Dave feels Kurt’s smile widen against his mouth.

“No, that was a lie. Bear with me, I have some catching up to do.”

Dave chuckles. “You’re impossible,” he says, and captures Kurt’s mouth to silence him for a good long while.


End file.
